JP2014-51927A discloses as a conventional control device of an internal combustion engine a device configured so as to inject fuel into a combustion chamber in a predetermined operating region in a latter half of a compression stroke to make a premix burn by compression ignition and so as to inject fuel in all operating regions in the intake stroke to make the premix burn by flame propagation when the temperature of the engine body is less than a predetermined temperature and it is liable to be unable to stably burn a premix by compression ignition.